The Night was Humid
by Consequence of Sound
Summary: Sango tries to find the perfect word to describe the night. Miroku comes along, and tries to help her out. But, before he can do that, he has to tell her something very important... SM


The Night Was Humid

Description- Sango is sitting on a hillside, reminiscing about earlier that day. She is trying to think of a word that describes the night, but is failing horribly. Miroku comes along, and together, they try to think of the perfect word.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and company. Must you rub it in my face? Damn lawyers.

Sango's POV 

I said yes…I am Miroku's, um…what was that word Kagome said. Oh yeah, fiancée. I am Miroku's fiancée. Damn monk better not cheat on me.

Sango repressed a shiver. _This is weird weather.._ She thought. _What's the word again?_

She mulled over it for a while. _Stuffy…no. Hot…not really. Warm…kind of, but not what I'm going for. _She sat there for a bit, taking in the beauty of the place around her. Silence, except for the light chirping of the crickets. The stars winked at her, and the moon beamed, casting a beautiful shine over the village, which Sango was looking at from a hillside.

Fog started to come out, and Sango shivered yet again. _I hate this weather. _She thought bitterly to herself. She allowed herself to think back to the afternoon, when Miroku had asked her to live with him and bear his children when Naraku is defeated.

_If Naraku is defeated._ She thought wistfully. _Only if…_

Sango was tired of thinking of Naraku and his fiendish schemes, so she thought back to Miroku. She blushed. _He is so kawaii. He thinks none of us know what's going on inside that perverted head of his. But I can see behind your carefully constructed mask, Houshi-sama. You can't fool me…most of the time._

Its just…Houshi-sama is easier to understand when he wears that "mask." When he acts carefree, it's just grope, slap, grope, slap. It's all just a game. When he is serious, it's harder to decipher him. He hurt me so much today when he said we could only be partners, fighting against Naraku. I knew he was being serious.

A slight breeze started to come in, and it made the weather a bit better. Not so…argh, still need to think of a word.

But before I could think of any other words, I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around. It was Houshi-sama. I started to blush.

"Hello, Lady Sango." He said, smiling.

"Hello." I mumbled, blushing still.

He smiled even larger, and sat down next to me. He took my hand in his. "What ails ye, Sango?" He asked, taking on Kaede's tone.

I looked down at his hand, and smiled. Then I frowned. "I can't figure out a word to describe the night."

He looked amused. "And why, may I ask, are you even bothering to try?" He asked curiously.

_So I can get my mind off of you._ I thought sullenly. "Because….I want to." I said stubbornly. He smiled at me. "Ok, then. Um…how about…the night was chilly."

I thought about it. "Nah, don't like it."

"Ok," he said. "How about…the night was arousing?"

"No, Houshi-sama." Sango sighed, exasperated.

"The night was…he whispered in her ear. She grew red.

SMACK!

Miroku now sported a lovely red handprint.

Half Hour Later (Miroku's POV) 

"Wet"

"Dry"

"Hot'

"Cold."

"Sexy."

"Houshi-sama…"

This exchange went on for a while, until Miroku finally came up with a word. But he would make her guess it. First, however, he had to tell her something on his mind…

"Sango?"

"Hmm?" She said, looking deep in thought.

"I have to tell you something…"

"Hmm?" She said again. "Ok, tell."

"I just wanted to say…about before…when you asked if I would ever cheat on you…well…"

"I got it!" Sango yelled, jumping up. "The night was sultry!"

"Sultry???" I said, forgetting what I was about to say. I stood up too, and gave her an odd look. She blushed. "Never mind. Go on, Houshi-sama." She said, still blushing.

"Anyway…" I started. "When we were talking about me cheating on you, I had never answered you. Well…my answer is."

"I know!" Sango exclaimed. "The night was foggy!" I sweat dropped. I was getting absolutely nowhere. _Well…if I can't tell Sango, I can show her…_

"I have a word." I said, mysteriously.

"You do! Tell!"

"Nope. Not until you listen to me first."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

But instead of talking to her, I walked slowly over to her. She looked up a me with big eyes. I moved my face closer to hers. She moved her face closer to mine. She started to close her eyes. I moved closer too. My mouth was a few centimeters away from her mouth. I stopped moving, and she opened her eyes to look at me. I parted my lips. Whispering, I said, moving closer still, "The night…is humid."

She looked at me, startled. I pulled away, and started laughing. She turned red, and started to chase after me. "HOUSHI-SAMA!"

Around the hill she chased me, and she was gaining speed. I was laughing hard, and she finally caught up with me. Tackling me to the ground, we rolled down the hill, arm in arm. When we finally stopped rolling, we laughed, and started to walk back down the hill.

When we got to the top of the hill, I put my arm around Sango. She blushed, and we laid down on the grass; her head on my shoulder, my arm hugging her close to me.

"I'll never cheat on you, you know." I said cautiously.

She chose not to answer. Instead, we laid there for a while, watching the bright stars and the beaming moon that casted a shine over the village. We lay there, when all of a sudden, Sango moved her head to look at me.

She brought her mouth up to my ear.

"The night…was perfect."

O-w-a-r-i 

Rate and review!


End file.
